The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling and hydrocarbon recovery operations and, more particularly, to systems and methods for optimized well creation in a shale formation.
Shale formations have become increasingly important in hydrocarbon recovery, as the global prices of oil and gas have increased. Hydrocarbon extraction from shale formations is typically expensive, however, and therefore has relatively small profit margins. In typical drilling operations, a borehole may be drilled separately from stimulation and completion operations. This increases the time and cost of the drilling operations generally. Additionally, by separating the drilling, stimulation and completion operations, it can be difficult to dynamically modify stimulation operations based on downhole conditions. This also increase the overall time and cost of the operations.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.